Manipulation
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: What happened to the Riddler to make his so bad?


Manipulation. Note: I had a bit of a thought and well, because in Arkham Origins all Riddler is is and information broker and black mailer... I thought he took a bit of a leap to suddenly become a killer and kill people in sadistic ways, so this is what I thought happened to him to make him like that.

* * *

The guard shoved Enigma along the corridor to his new cell.

"Why did you do it Nashton? You were a good cop. An expert in cyber crime, the head of the cyber crime unit, why would you throw all of that away?" asked Gordon as he walked along with him.

"This city is full of corruption, Gordon. I don't see how what I've done has been such a devastating blow."

Gordon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You were a great team member. I worked with you, I considered you a friend and now look where you're going. A brilliant mind like yours shouldn't rot inside Black gate."

"I'm touched, really. But don't you see? I was never really appreciated at the cyber crimes unit." answered Enigma.

"Edward. You were great. We needed you on our side." said Gordon.

"I pity you then. You will surly fail in trying to restore oder to the streets." explained Enigma.

The guard shoved him into his cell and slammed the door before locking it.

"I pity you Edward Nashton." said Gordon. "You'll be eaten alive in here."

"My name is no longer Nashton, Captain. I changed it." he paused. "Legally by the way, incase you were wondering."

"To what?" asked Gordon, folding his arms.

"Nigma. My name is Edward Nigma." he said grinning.

"OH! And I thought I was the one who told the jokes around here! Not bad kid, not bad at all!"

Gordon and Edward looked across the corridor to see Joker in the cell across from them.

The mad man grinned at Edward, showing off a set of yellow teeth.

Edward grimaced. "Please tell me they're moving him."

Gordon sighed. "I really don't know." he said before walking off.

"Sooooo. You're the guy calling himself Enigma? Ha! You should change the name it sounds…. girly." cried Joker.

Edward sighed and sat on his bed, trying to block the clown out.

"I mean, you had the entire city in the palm of your hand! You could've just released that info whenever you wanted but you didn't. Instead you played a game with the Bat, something I can relate to. I have the strangest feeling…. Edward, that you and me are very similar." Joker said grinning.

Edward sat up and glared at him. "I'm nothing like you." he hissed.

Joker wagged a finger at him, like he was scolding a small child. "Oh but you are. Deep down you are as twisted as me and you know it and it scares you."

"Leave me alone." hissed Edward. He didn't like his mind being messed with.

"Do you like riddles, Edward?" asked Joker.

Edward stared at him. "Yes…. why are you asking me such strange questions?"

"Because of your name! Don't Ya' see kid? Your name is Edward Nigma… !" cried Joker.

"Really? You only just noticed that? Well your stupidity amazes me!" snapped Edward.

"You like riddles…. you can answer them. Don't you get angry that the idiots that can't solve something as simple as child's riddle get to have more money then you and get to… lock you up?" asked Joker.

Edward gritted his teeth. "Yes. Of course I get angry that idiots like that get to lock me up!"

"Idiots don't deserve to live do they Edward?" hissed Joker.

"They don't deserve to live! They deserve to be killed and tortured for their idiocy." shouted Edward.

Joker chuckled. "You should get rid of them."

Edward blinked "W-what? I can't do that. That means I'd have to-"

"Kill them! Exactly! That's the only way to solve the problem and you know it." Joker chuckled.

Edward went white. "But….. I can't do that-"

"Yes you can! Remember… you're as bad as me!" shouted Joker.

"No I'm not! I'm not as bad as you! I'm nothing like you!" shouted Edward.

"Did he hit you Eddie?" asked Joker, a cruel smile spreading onto his lips.

"W-what? What are you talking-"

"Your Dad! Edward, did he hit you? He did didn't he? I can tell I see it in your eyes. You got abused." cried Joker.

"How do you know that?" asked Edward.

"Come on Riddler… that's the name for you! Riddler he hit you so much and called you an idiot so often. Aren't you angry? Don't you want to kill him?" shouted Joker.

Edward covered his ears. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

Joker laughed. "Not Daddy's little boy? Not his super star?"

Edward stared at him.

"Oh you poor sole. Never noticed always hated!" Joker grinned.

"Leave me alone." hissed Edward.

"Your riddles Edward….. they are so _small_, so…. _unimportant._" Joker grinned. "It's like you're _invisible!_"

"I'm not-!"

"Ah, but you are. You are invisible to everyone!" shouted Joker.

Edward squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears. "Leave me alone!"

"You remind me of me, Edward. Oh we are so alike in so many ways!" cried Joker.

Edward bit his lip. "I am not chaos! I am not crazy!"

Joker chuckled. "I never said those bits were the thing that made us similar."

Edward stared at him. "T-then what….?"

Joker grinned. "Your a smart kid. You tell me."

"I-I….." Edward stared at the floor.

Joker grinned. This was too easy for him but boy was it fun! "Momma's boy!" he shouted.

Edward stared at him.

"That's what you were. You were a momma's boy. Do tell me how she did herself in!" cried Joker.

Edward went whiter then a sheet. "I… n-no! No! Stop it! Leave me alone!"

"Oh but Edward…. you are alone." Joker grinned. "And you hate it because it means you are invisible!"

Edward felt his lip tremble. "No…. I… Everyone knows who I am!" he shouted.

Joker laughed. "No they don't. Think about it. I was the news! I was the centre of the attention! You… well, you were and still are…. nothing."

Edward stared at him with fear. "NO! You're wrong! I am somebody! E-everyone… knows…. who…. I…am."

Joker raised an eyebrow. "Do they? I don't think they do. I don't think anybody knows who you are or care who you are."

Edward curled up in a ball, his hands covering his ears and his eyes squeezed shut. "I can't here you." he muttered to himself.

Joker grinned. This was the easiest one yet, oh so easy and fun to break and turn into another monster to cause chaos.

"Oh but you can. You know I'm right. But I bet you couldn't do it. I bet you couldn't beat the bat or kill someone or do anything for that matter."

"I can beat Batman! I will beat Batman!" shouted Edward.

"Edward… you're invisible and worthless and stupid and useless and-"

"SHUT UP! I WILL SHOW YOU! I WILL SHOW ALL OF GOTHAM WHO I AM! WHO THE RIDDLER IS!" screamed Edward.

Joker laughed. "Oh I bet you won't…. but if you really want to try then I surges you get out of here."

Edward was already unlocking his door. "I'll show you." he hissed. "I'll prove you wrong!"

He glared at Joker before running off down the corridor and that was the last Joker saw of him until a lot later, when he made his first appearance on the television.

* * *

Joker grinned and sat in his cell, when he heard a small flap of a cape.

"I did wonder when you'd show up." he said grinning.

"What did you do to Edward?" asked Batman.

Joker looked up at him and grinned. "I simply opened the boys eyes to a…. new point of view."

"You manipulated him." hissed Batman. "He could've made it out of here until you intervened."

"Blame it on the people who put him across from me." said Joker grinning. "He is amazing, though, isn't he? All that chaos, wrapped up in that sick little head of his. You have no idea how easy it was to find the key to unlock it all. It was easy…. but fun."

"He had hope." hissed Batman.

Joker shook his head. "No Bats! He had chaos inside of him. So much pain, insecurities and madness! It was so much fun to make the key…. to unlock that insanity!"

Batman narrowed his eyes. "What did you do to him?"

"I told you. I opened his eyes. I gave him a new purpose in life. I gave him….. his demon and I turned him into it." Joker cackled. "His demon is his father, Ya' know? I turned him into his father! The man he hated the most and I turned him into him! What a great joke on him!"

Batman stared at him. "You twisted him. You twisted him into a different form of yourself."

Joker grinned. "I did and it was so much fun! But oh Bats! If you only knew what that kid was capable of.. you'd just die! He is going to make Gotham rip it's self apart through chaos and it will be glorious!"

Batman turned to walk away when Joker called. "Just wait till you see what this little Riddler has planned. Oh ho! You're going to be buissy tonight!"

Batman glared at him before disappearing into the darkness.

Joker grinned and he heard the radio say something about the Riddler having six hostages.

Joker chuckled. "Oh my kid's all gown up!"

"Joker."

Joker looked up to see Gordon walking over to him.

"Nashton wasn't that bad before he was put in a cell next to you. What did you do to him?" he hissed at Joker.

"You're the second person to ask me that Gordon." said Joker grinning.

Gordon narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?!"

Joker chuckled. "Now, isn't that a good riddle?"

THE END.


End file.
